This invention relates to a device for drying hair. More specifically, it relates to a salon-type hair drying device that when in use needs not be held by the user, but is self-supported, and when not in use is collapsable for storage.
One known salon hair dryer has both a rigid base, which generally encloses components for producing heated air and a rigid stem with head surrounding portion through which the heated air is directed for hair drying. This dryer is not collapsable for storage or easily transportable, but also does not require that the person using the dryer hold it. The hair drying device of this invention is an improvement over this known dryer because it is both collapsable for storage, yet self supporting in use.